


Soft

by twopinkcarnations



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode Related, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: Based on episode 6x24: "The Big Kiss-Off"When Sam and Woody are tricked into kissing each other, Woody finds he kind of liked it.





	Soft

“Are my lips soft, or not, Sam?”

“Woody, don’t do this.”

“I just—Well, how else am I gonna know if I’m any good? I don’t wanna disappoint my girl, Sam.”

“What do you want me to do?” Sam asks. “Make out with you or something?”

“Well, gee, I guess it couldn’t hurt, right? Just a little bit?”

“C’mon, I’m not gay, man. And I didn’t think you were either. This is weird.”

“I’m not as experienced as you,” Woody says. “How will I ever know? It’s not somethin’ you can ask a girl.”

“I guess that’s true…”

“So?” Woody asks.

“Jesus, I—Well, here.”

…

…

…

“Satisfied?”

“Wow, Sam.”

“Don’t. Don’t make this into a big deal.”

“I’m not, I’m not…It was just really nice,” Woody says.

“This was a mistake.”

“Sam, don’t go. I don’t want you stormin’ off mad at me.”

“I’m not mad at you, Woody. I just—kissing guys? When there’s babes out there? In the bar? Right now?”

“I understand.”

“Okay, good,” Sam says.

“So you’re not mad? Honest?”

“Honest, Woody. Just, uh, just keep this between us okay?”

“No problem. Of course.”

“Great. Good. Okay. I’m gonna go make out with a lot of women now, so…”

“See ya, Sam.”

…

…

…

“He kissed me. He really did it. Wow…”


End file.
